Gol Hah Dov
by Irradiated Unicorn
Summary: The Dragonborn fought in Skyrim's war, defeated Alduin the World-Eater, and brought peace across Skyrim. Now tired of war and fighting, Soraya seeks to find some peace herself. That is, until she is captured by cultists who speak of another Dragonborn, and take her to a strange island away from her homeland where a new evil threatens to engulf her. Alternate take on Dragonborn DLC
1. Chapter One

_"In the dream, I walked through mist toward the sound of laughter, merriment and the songs of the north. The mist soon cleared, and before me lay a great chasm. Waters thundered over its brim, and so deep it was, I could not see the bottom."_

It was as if it were only yesterday when I crossed that chasm myself. The screams still rang in my ears, the death, the beating of his wings, the heat of his flames, the strength of his voice, it was still so real like a dream from which I couldn't wake. But although it was a nightmare, there was a light that always called me back. I could look up into the sky and see the stars, thousands of stars, I could feel every one. I saw an eternity up there, I saw a never ending reign of peace and hope, I saw a world that never dies. There was a fear, however, I was afraid that eternity would never return, afraid that I would simply fade, never to touch that peaceful sky…

Under the shade of the evergreen tree I still remembered that realm, and I still held onto the deep desire to never leave it. Even if that battle reigned on for an eternity, I would never have had to feel the bitter cold air of the mortal world once more. My eyes had been opened to something so much bigger than myself, I didn't want to come back.

"Soraya."

I raised my gaze away from the book in my hands, the words no longer taking shape in my mind. I had let my mind wander to the past too easily, it was easy to let myself drift away from the present, especially in my times of solitude. But now pulling me back into reality was the Bosmer, Faendal. He emerged from the trees with a bow in his hands and fresh rabbit carcasses swinging loosely from his belt. Before I could stand to greet him, he unbuckled one of the rabbits and sat down besides my tree, plopping the animal on the grass next to me.

"You know I can hunt for myself," I chuckled, shutting my book with a muffled thud.

"I had a few extra," he said, shrugging with a slight smirk, "the woods around here are plentiful, makes for some easy target-practice."

"Still the show-off, I see."

He released an airy laugh as he leaned back against the tree, setting his bow besides him. "Takes me back to our old adventures. Which reminds me," he cocked his head towards me with a raised eyebrow, "your Nord friend returned."

"Ralof?" From Faendal's satisfied smile at my response, I realized my voice had risen. I swallowed down the eagerness that rose within me and simply folded my hands in my lap as if to appear stoic to the news. "How is he?"

"He looks a bit worse for the wear, not like that's got him down. You should ask him yourself, I'm betting he's wasting his days away at the inn, not like I'd expect much more from a Nord like him."

I couldn't do much to hide the slight twitch at the corner of my lips, or the shifting of my eyes downward. In truth, I had thought about Ralof often. He was a good friend who I undoubtedly trusted with my life, but now that the war had ended and the years had passed, I couldn't deny the uncertainty gnawing at my gut. He was a piece in the story of a long and complicated past, a memory that went hand-in-hand with harsh, freezing nights and endless bloodshed. He was a comfort during the worst of days, but seeing him now I feared would only dig up that past I had tried so hard to bury.

I nibbled at the skin of my lips as I realized the passing silence between Faendal and I. I figured he didn't mind much, he appeared rather content enjoying a passing breeze coming down from the snow-capped mountains, hardly taking a second notice to my internal struggles. I decided it best to not to discuss it, my burdens were my own to bear, but at least I could break the silence.

"Suppose I haven't been to the village for awhile."

"Not like I blame you," he stood up from the ground with a sigh while looking over the lake, "the solitude out here is refreshing."

"It serves me well."

"Then I'll leave you to it." He picked up his bow and without a sound, disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest.

The only remaining traces of the elf was the carcass he left behind, and I was left to the silence once again with the book as my only solace. I opened it again, but my mind had already gone adrift to the far reaches of Skyrim, and so I sat until the sun began to sink into the golden lake. It was then I drew my legs under me and stood, closing the book and grabbing the rabbit before heading up the hill to my cabin.

It wasn't until I sank into the thick furs of my bed that I realized how tired I felt. It was an odd sensation of exhaustion that overcame me as the remaining light from the fireplace dimmed into a soft glow, and a subtle chill took the room. I sank deeper as my eyelids began to lower. The shadows were flickering, dancing around the room and taking the shapes of figures, of soldiers marching in the falling snow. Sword, bows, axes, all flourished in the night, ready to strike at an unseen foe. Fog had emerged, surrounding the soldiers and clouding my vision. I stumbled through the fog, looking left and right as I tried to locate my comrades. I had to find them. I couldn't have been left behind, not on the eve of battle like this.

The sword in my hand grew heavy and the world gone silent, until that silence was shattered by the screams of men that tore through the air. I started to run after the sounds, my heart pounding in rhythm with my feet against the ground, sweat dripping down my brow.

That was when I heard him.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL"_

His voice ripped across the black sky. The sillouette of his wings spread, beating above the trees. I looked up at the sky. It was dark, there were no stars or moon, yet somehow I could still see his black scales against the backdrop of the darkness.

 _"Zu'u lost daal!"_

I shivered at the sound of his voice, that old fear returning to my mind. "I... I destroyed you! You're dead!"

 _"Zu'u unslaad! zu'u nis oblaan!"_ He responded. I could see soldiers, warriors, heroes, all consumed by the darkness of the World Eater.

 _"Nu hin sil dii, Dovahkiin!"_

I fell on my knees. "No! No..." A new darkness wrapped around me, a solid, bubbling mass of ink. I was sinking into it, sinking into the shadows.

I forced opened my eyes, gripping my blankets until my knuckles turned white.

"What kind of a dream was that?" I sat up in my bed, seeing the dim glow of embers in the fireplace. "I felt so... Helpless. Why? Why is this old fear resurfacing?"

I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I put more wood into the fire to keep it going, I wanted the warmth and light. I sat down by the fire, wrapping my blankets around me.

"What do I do now? Everything seems so empty. My voice... Hardly worth anything now."

I froze. I thought I heard something...

THUD THUD THUD

I was hearing something, the sound of someone knocking on the doors. I looked at my doors, confused. Why would someone be here? Especially at this hour. Who is that? I stood and cautiously made my way to the door. I had a bad feeling... I didn't know who was there, but I didn't want to open my doors.

"Faendal? Ralof?" I called, hoping it was just one of them.

I received no response.

I didn't want to answer. I was afraid of who it might be, but it was an odd sort of dread. I couldn't explain it... I just felt oddly afraid.

As if to fuel my fear, the knocks suddenly turned into bangs. Someone really wanted to get in, and I didn't know why. I didn't have a place to hide, my house was no more than a small cabin. I'd rather just stop them before they broke my doors and damaged my house. I grabbed a dagger and tucked it in my belt, then approached the doors.

"Who is it?" I called. No response.

I took a step back and opened my doors. There was nothing.

"Huh? What... Who there?" I stepped outside, looking both ways to see if there was someone there, but still, there was no one. I decided to head back in. There had to be someone out here... Or maybe it was just a buck who rammed its antlers against my door, then ran off? Either way, I turned to go back in.

"Now," I heard a whisper, but before I could turn back around, I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck and yank me back, away from my door. I gasped in surprise, and tried to reach for something in front of me to pull myself away.

"Bind her mouth! Do not allow her Voice to reach the village!"

I grabbed the arm and attempted to pull it away from my neck when I felt more arms, belonging to two more people. Each grabbed one of my hands and pulled it away from the arm on my neck, which made its way to my mouth, pulling a cloth over so I couldn't yell or shout.

"You do not really think she is dragonborn? Only our master-"

"Do not speak! We will take no risks!"

Both voices were deep and quiet, each the voice of a male. I tried to struggle, I tried pulling my arms away from the men, but I suddenly froze as I felt the cold point of a blade against my neck. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't make out who had taken hold of me, it was too dark.

I heard something- a crack, it rang through my head, a strange sensation followed. Was that pain? No, rather...

I couldn't make sense of what had happened, I just knew that suddenly I felt heavy, my head feeling light. I closed my eyes, unsure of what to do.

Was I to give in this easily? I never went down without a fight, never. But why shouldn't I have just given in? I wanted rest from the world, I deserved it, did't I?

I don't know how much time had passed. It seemed like an eternity, or just a few moments. All I knew is that I felt tired, I just wanted a rest from the world and all the evil that resided within it. Battle after battle I have fought to protect the world, to stand up for what was right. I had done enough.

A familiar cold breeze blew past my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see the tall snowy mountains of my homeland dot the horizon. This is the land I loved and fought for, it was safe now. Peace should reign, no more fighting.

I looked beside me to see the face of a friend I had grown to care for deeply. A face that was there for me as the fight grew tough.

"Ralof..."

He smiled in response, then looked out at the mountains. "Skyrim... Our home. It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," I continued to look at him. We stood by the river that ran through Ralof's home village of Riverwood. This village soon became my home as well when Ralof and his family took me in years ago, at the start of all the madness. That was after we had witnessed the return of the dragons, before I discovered that I was the one destined to destroy the World-Eater.

Ralaf turned from me and looked into the river, the smile disappearing from his face. "But this is not your home anymore," he said quietly.

"What do you mean? This always was, and always will be my home," I responded, smiling still. I could hear birds singing and the sound of the water rushing through the river. It was peaceful and calm, I shall never leave.

"You're all alone," he spoke again. I shook my head and looked at the water. "I have you, Ralof, you've come home."

"No one to save you," his voice cut through the air. It was suddenly silent, even the wind had stopped, but a chill still remained in the air.

"Stop saying these things," I was growing angry, "the war is over Ralof, we have peace!"

Ralaf turned again and grabbed my arms with both his hands. "It's not over yet, your time grows near." His face twisted into a wide, unnerving grin. His eyes looked somehow lifeless. I squirmed in his grasp, this wasn't Ralof. Something was wrong, I needed to get away.

"No one to save you."

The fighting would never end. Tighter... Tighter... His grips burned, like tight rope. Everything around me, the river, the mountains, my home, seemed to fade into an inky blackness.

I just screamed. I kicked, I flailed, I fought. But who was I fighting? This wasn't Ralof, there was something wrong, everything seemed to be rocking, my head hurt, and all I could do was scream.

"H...hmmp..." I moaned groggily. "Wh...whhr...whht..." I could feel my eyes shut, I could feel reality flowing back into me, and I could feel my whole body rocking back and forth, almost rhythmically. My mind was a mess of confusion, trying to make sense of anything. I slowly opened my eyes, Some of my hair had fallen out of the braid and into my face, I tried moved my hand up to push it out of my eyes when I felt something wrong. My arms were still burning, and I couldn't move them. My hands felt attached, bound together. I panicked, trying to pull my hands apart, trying to move, trying to get my hair out of my face. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but something covered my mouth, something tight. I was scared, I panicked, I couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't walk, so I struggled at the bindings. Suddenly, as I struggled and pulled at what felt like ropes around my hands and arms, I felt a sharp blow to the gut. It came so unexpectedly it knocked the wind out of me. Pain shot through my body, I wanted to gasp for air but my mouth remained bound. I could only breathe through my nose, quick, heavy breaths of air. I brought my knees, which were bound to each other, up to my stomach, curling into a ball.

"Careful, idiot! He said to bring her alive!" A male voice shouted. I recognized the voice... But from where?

It all came flowing back to me. I walked out of my house, I turned and then...

"What's it matter, if she's alive or not?" Another gruff voice argued.

"What do you think, dimwit? He wants her soul, if she's dead she's useless to Him."

I froze. What? What did he mean by that? Were they talking about me?

"A kick to gut teaches her a lesson, it won't kill her. 'Specially not her."

The first voice grunted in annoyance. "Get out of here, worthless skeever! I'll tend to her myself."

I heard footsteps, one storming away and another approaching me. Through my hair, I could barely make out the boots of a man, but it was hard to tell. I felt my hair pushed out of my face, and I found myself staring up at a white mask. It had tentacle-like appendages carved out in the sides, and two eyespots dented into the mask with three holes at the location of the nose. I wanted to see his face, I wanted to see if he meant harm or if he was trying to help. His mask just gave him the expression of a blank stare, neither friendly nor hostile. Who was it? What race was he? The mask gave me that feeling of being lost and confused, not knowing right or wrong or who to trust...

"I do apologize for my comrade's actions," the voice behind the mask spoke, "and I apologize for the bindings as well. However..." He paused for a moment, then continued, "These simple discomforts will soon be the least of your worries, I'm sure."

I furrowed my brows at the masked man, as if to question what he meant, but he just stood and turned away, offering no further explanation.

Now able to see with my eyes no longer covered, I got a good look at the dark sky, covered in a veil of smoke, and the wooden deck I rested upon of a vessel rocking back and forth on the untamed waters. The ship was boarded by common sailors, walking about performing their duties, never taking notice of me.

"Land ho!" I heard a sailor cry. I tried to lift my head a bit to see if I could catch a glimpse of the land where we were headed, but my sore neck only caused me to lie back down and try to find a more comfortable position. I needed to know where they were taking me, but my gagged mouth kept me from asking anything.

Time seemed to slow for the next hour or so as the ship approached the land. I kept my eyes looking upward at the dark sky, trying to think of ways I could escape. If only the gag could be removed, then at least I would have my Thu'um.

The sailors scrambled to dock the ship. I saw the men throw an anchor over the side, and it was then I caught a glimpse of the land. Barren, desolate, nothing green in sight. It looked like snow covered the ground, perhaps we were still near Skyrim, I hoped desperately.

I felt two pairs of strong hands grab hold of my arms and pull me to my feet. My legs were asleep and I felt faint, but I did my best to stand with the help of the two men. I looked left to right at the men holding me, I saw they were both wearing the same clothes and the same white mask. Who were these people? Were they a part of some kind of cult? Then I wondered which man it was that spoke to me earlier. I knew I couldn't trust anyone, but I somehow felt a little safer knowing he was around, whoever he was. They pulled me off the ship and we stepped onto the land. This was when I noticed something: it wasn't cold. If snow were covering the ground, then it should be cold like Skyrim. Instead I felt heat blowing into my face, like I was sitting in front of a large fire. Then it hit me, it was not snow at all, it was ash. I could see trees burnt down, embers still glowing where fires once raged. How did this happen?

I was not given time to think further however, as I was shoved forward by the men. My legs, weak, gave out beneath me and I stumbled forward, falling face first into the ash. Before I could pull myself up I felt a large hand grab the back of my neck, I grunted as I was yanked upwards onto my knees. I sat there looking out at the ashen island, I could see a mountain rising high further inland, and much more of the island covered in more ash and dead trees.

"That is our destination," I heard the familiar voice speak. I looked to see the cultist man walk past me, now pointing towards the mountain. "It will remind you much of your own home, cold and desolate." He paused as if awaiting a response, but I had none to give through my gagged mouth. I tried to stand, but only felt more hands grab my shoulder and head and push me down.

"That is where our master awaits, deep within his temple. His soul remains trapped, and you," he turned to face me. I wished I could see his face and understand his expressions. "You will return him to us."

I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. I wanted to ask what he meant, I wanted to ask who his master was, but I could only stare, no knowledge as to where I was or where I was going.


	2. Chapter Two

How much time had passed I had no way of knowing. I glanced up at the sky every chance I got, trying to figure out where the sun could be through the dark smoke and clouds. I began to wonder if this was how it always was on this strange island, if there was ever a day where the sun shone through to brighten the land. I had my fair share of cloudy weather in Skyrim, there were many days covered in fog and rainy weather, or snow as half of Skyrim was covered with it. But never before had I seen such a thick blanket of darkness covering the sky the way it did here. I took another step forward, my foot sinking into the ash on the ground as I was pushed forward by the men who I still had no clue as to what they could be. There was only four of them now, all dressed in the same robes and mask, the sailors were left behind on the ship. I hoped desperately the ship had not sailed from the island yet, if I could get away from these men and return to the ship I would have a chance at getting back to Skyrim. Skyrim… my home since birth. I dedicated my life to keeping that land safe from any evil that dare threaten it, but now I was lost far away in a strange land with no knowledge of how to get back. The way these men spoke of their master and how I would be the one to free him, I knew deep down that this could mean my end. I looked up once more at the smoke-covered sky. Would I die here, in this dark, ashen place far from my home?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a distant roar sounded from overhead. I could recognize the sound of that roar anywhere, I had killed many of the creatures who roared like that myself. One of the cultists grabbed my arm to stop me from walking further, all four of them looked to the sky.

"Dragons," one of them muttered, "we should find cover."

The cultists looked around, I thought they may have looked nervous as we stood in an open field of ash, rocks, and dead trees with no shelter in sight, but I could not be sure through their expressionless masks.

"You fear the very thing that serves our Master?" the cultist with the familiar voice retorted, "No, we will keep moving, He will keep us safe."

I turned my head to look at the masked man, hoping he would see the questions as if they were written upon my face. He gave no response, if he looked at me I could not tell, he only turned and continued to walk on through the ashen land. The only information I gathered from what the men said only lead to more questions. The dragons served the cultists' master? Impossible, the only one the dragons ever served was the World-Eater, and I killed him myself the previous year, I saw him die with my own eyes. There was no way he could ever return, his soul was shattered… I remembered what the cultist said, speaking of his master's soul being trapped. Could it be…? No, no that was not possible.

The mountains were much closer now, the ash on the ground grew thinner as we continued to walk, grass now emerging through. The cultists seemed to grow restless, moving quicker as they kept their eyes on the mountains ahead. They became more rough as they pulled me along, growing impatient with my resistance. I had no way to fight these four men as I was bound, but I pulled back, trying to slow down the progress half hoping the dragon we heard would fly down and attack. As we grew closer to our destination I grew more anxious, I didn't know what awaited at the temple they spoke of, but if it was really something that even the dragons bowed to, it could be far worse than I ever imagined.

A freezing wind brushed past my face. As I looked ahead I could see large glaciers sticking out of the mountains, reminding me much of the northern region of Skyrim, just as the Cultist said it would. The ground felt cool on my feet, I glanced down to see the Grass we walked upon was no longer covered in ash, but snow. The familiar feeling of walking through snow gave me some comfort as we approached the mountains, but this comfort was short-lived as we turned onto a beaten path, and what I saw made my blood run cold as the snow beneath me. There was something familiar resting on the ground covered in ash and snow, boney wings jetted out, twisted in unnatural ways. The more I looked at it the more I made out the odd structure of the legs and neck, then I saw a skull. A dragon skull. My eyes widened as we continued up the path, that was not the only one. We came upon steps leading upwards, two strangely-shaped columns stood on each side of the stairs. As we reached the top another skeleton caught my eye, two more, five more, ten more, the ground was littered with the bones of long dead dragons. Hundreds of the beasts had come to this place and died. Who, or what, could have been capable of such a feat? I knew with the power I had I was capable of destroying dragons, but this… so many… how was it possible?

Whatever lie inside the temple was powerful, very powerful. I could not let it be set free unto the world, I had to get far away. At once I pulled back, yanking myself out of the hands of one of the cultists. Two more jumped at me, grabbing my arms and shoulders trying to hold me in place as I pulled and struggled to escape, to go in the opposite direction of the temple. I flailed and tried to hit them with my bound hands but to no avail, the cultist who first held me in place pulled out his dagger and struck down towards my head with the hilt. The force of the hit caused me to stagger, a loud ringing exploded into my head as my vision blurred, but I did not lose consciousness. My head felt heavy and my body weak, I would have fallen if not for the two cultists holding me up.

"Careful!" The cultist that seemed to be leading the group yelled, his voice riddled with frustration and concern. "Keep your grip on her, we can't risk any delays, not when we're so close."

The two men holding me now pulled me along, their hands on both my arms and shoulders, making sure there was no way for me to struggle anymore on the way up the steps. Though now I felt groggy and exhausted, I kept my head up to get a look at the surroundings and where we were going. There were archways we now passed under, resembling the archways outside of ancient nordic tombs that spotted Skyrim's landscapes. Perhaps we weren't so far from Skyrim after all…

I noticed something else around the columns and archways, wooden poles, staircases, ladders, when an unexpected sound reached my ears.

 _Tink tink tink_

The distant sound of hammers on stone. I looked around for the source of the sounds, it seemed to be coming from all around me, from the columns and archways and from the large structure ahead that came into view. It was unlike any temple or tomb I had ever seen before, large and circular, columns on the top towering ominously over the land. The stone that formed it was black, giving it the appearance of being nothing more than a silhouette against the backdrop of the dark sky.

"Here in His shrine," a whisper reached my ear. I looked to the column besides me to find the source of sounds. There stood a Dunmer, carving away at the stone muttering phrases I could not make sense of.

"Here do we toil," I looked ahead at the temple as we began to climb the final flight of stairs.

"That we might remember," I could hear more voices now, the hammering grew more frequent.

"By night we reclaim," We reached the top of the temple walls, I could see men all around us working away at the temple, all quietly chanting.

"What by day was stolen."

What did any of this mean? The clanging of the hammers just kept going, their soft voices filling the air in a constant rhythm, not a single sound ceased or changed at the entrance of the cultist or the dragonborn. I caught sight of Nords working among them, a small bubble of hope growing amidst the confusion. But not even they took notice of their own kind being pulled into this Divine forsaken temple they were building.

"Far from ourselves."

There were more stairs that led down to the center of the temple where there was a dome with a design far different from the nordic looking columns. Something seemed be be inside it, although I couldn't make out what it was, I imagined it was something terrible, something that could somehow be tied to the one these people called their Master.

The cultists' grip only tightened as they led me down into the dome, where I could see the structure that lie inside. It was not what I expected at all, only a single pillar stood at the center of this temple. Other than the designs carved into the center of the pillar, it didn't have much of a shape to it, and neither did it seem to serve any purpose. I didn't understand how this pillar could be related to the rest of this place or have any ties to what was happening, but yet it made me feel… off. I felt drawn to it, but at the same time I wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

"He grows ever near to us."

I found myself at the center of the temple at last, staring up at this pillar. More cultist had come, they were talking among themselves, but I did not hear. My gaze remained glued to the structure, my senses closed to anything going on around me. It seemed to somehow… call me. It felt like everything I ever did was just so I could find my way here, to this shrine. I don't remember raising my bound hands towards it, but I could feel the cold stone on my fingertips, I could feel my mind slipping away in a sort of darkness as I touched it.

At the back of my head I thought I could hear yelling, perhaps someone telling me to stop, but that didn't matter. Something else filled the darkness in my mind, or rather, someone.

"I grow ever near to you… Dragonborn"


	3. Chapter Three

There was nothing… I could feel nothing. I was surrounded by a crushing darkness, unable to see, unable to hear. My working hands were no longer my own. My body moved back and forth, striking the stone in a rhythmic motion of which I had no control.

" _You eyes once were blinded,"_

That deep unknown voice of a man filled my mind, the only thing I could hear, the only thing I could _feel._ Everything he said coursed through me, every word flowing out my own mouth against my will.

"Now through him do we see,"

I couldn't stop it, I could do nothing. Something was gripping me tightly, any resistance proved only in vain.

" _And when the world shall listen,"_

It felt like the world was crushing in around me, like I was buried a thousand feet under a mountain. I couldn't breathe, I had no room to struggle. All of this was wrong, I had to fight it, I had to _wake up._

"And when the world shall see,"

Everything slowly came back into view, light filling my eyes. It stung, I could feel it again. I could feel the metal between my fingers, cold and rigid, striking the stone of a temple wall. I was under some kind of enchantment, I needed to resist it. A heavy, choking breath of shallow ash-filled air escaped past my lips, I wouldn't let him keep me under his control any longer.

" _And when the world remembers,"_

 _No! This ends now!_ My mouth opened to say the final phrase, but before any words could escape, I let out a determined yell, opening my palms and letting the hammer clatter into the ground. With every ounce of my strength I pulled back away from the wall.

" _That world shall cease to be._ " I heard his voice fade from my mind. I had fallen backwards onto the ground. Breathing heavily, I looked up at the wall that not a moment ago I had been working on for who knows how long.

"What… what happened?" I muttered, looking around as the voices and clanging of hammers continued. These men were still under the spell, none seemed to be able to break free like I had just done. Everything hit me at once when I saw them, the strange land, the temple, the cultists… they must still be around. I glanced down at my hands, as cold and tired as they were from working, I realized they were no longer bound. I reached a shaking hand up to my lips, the edges of my mouth stung as I felt the dry and crusty skin around it, most likely dried blood from the gag. But the most important thing I realized, that gag was no longer there. Through the soreness of my lips I felt a smile make its way onto my face, they can't stop me now. My whole body ached, my legs trembled, yet I still managed to stand on my own, purposefully avoiding using anything for support. I did not wish to touch the temple walls again for fear that I might hear the voice again, that strange voice… remembering it now felt like I was trying to remember a nightmare, every part of me rejecting it, refusing to acknowledge what happened. Yet it did, and I couldn't risk any of that happening again.

Behind me I could hear distant shouting. I turned around to see a cultist approach, sword drawn and ready to strike at any second.

"You shall not escape. You are but a shadow to Lord Miraak, you cannot stand in his way."

Lord Miraak… I had never heard this name before. Could this be the one they all spoke of?

"Miraak? Who is that?" I demanded, but as I expected, the cultist did not give me a straight answer.

"You shall know soon, deceiver!" He spoke no further before taking a step forward and raising his sword to strike. He was fast, but I was ready. I opened my mouth and released my Thu'um.

" _ZUN HAAL VIIK,"_

The sword flew from his hands, clattering on the ground behind him. I reacted quickly while he was still recovering from the shock of what had just happened. I lept forward and in one fluid movement I snatched up his sword and swung it upwards, cutting a deep gash into his back. He yelled out in pain and fell forward, a sense of thrill filling me as I held a sword in my hand once again, feeling as if now I could not be stopped. The cultist on the ground was still alive, turning towards me while clamoring to stand. I could see sparks escaping from the palm of his hand, he intended to retaliate with magic. Knowing the unarmed cultist was still a threat, I lunged towards him before he could get back up, plunging the blade deep into his chest. He let out one final gurgling yell before falling limply onto the ground before me. I pulled the blade from his chest, wincing slightly at the sound of the steel against his flesh, blood covering the sword and staining his cloak a dark crimson. I let out a shaking breath as I stared down at the body, this was nothing I wasn't used to, I had done plenty of fighting back in the days of the war. Yet still, I couldn't shake that... uneasy feeling that filled me as I looked down at the body, that feeling I never wanted to know again. After everything that had happened I had hoped my fighting days were over, but seeing the limp figure on the ground made me realize it would never be over.

Still needing answers of some kind, I reached forward and took hold of the dead man's mask, ripping it off his head. I inhaled a sharp breath as I looked down at the face of a dunmer, his red eyes still wide open in shock, as well as his mouth hanging open as if stuck in an eternal scream. I shuddered and looked away, seeing all I needed to. A dunmer, there seemed to be quite a few of the dark elves around here. I remembered the ash that covered the ground of this place, that couldn't mean… am I... in Morrowind? I had heard of the ashen lands of Vvardenfell, could I have really been taken that far? I gripped the sword tightly in my hand, I needed to find answers. I looked towards the center of the temple, seeing the staircase that led into it. That was the very place the cultists had wanted me, the place I was trying so hard to get away from. Even if there were answers in there, going in now with no equipment would be suicide.

Knowing such an action would be foolish, I decided I should take the chance I had been given to flee. I did not wish to return, but seeing the men around me under the influence of something terrible, something only growing even stronger, I knew I would have no choice but to return. However, I was not ready yet in my weakened state. I made my way down the stairs that led out of the temple, doing my best to ignore the chanting of the workers around me. I stepped forward, feeling the cold snow on my feet once more, realizing how underdressed I was to be traveling through the mountains. I was used to the cold, my Nordic blood resistant as well, but the winds still stung through my garments. I would need something warmer, something stronger as well. It was frustrating knowing I was so far from my home where I kept my armor and weapons from my fighting days, I would have to be careful out here in these unfamiliar lands with so little equipment.

I continued forward, reaching the final flight of stairs that would leave the temple behind me. I thought I was finally free of it all, but froze, the sinking feeling inside me telling me it was not so.

"So then it is true, you really are Dragonborn?" I heard a familiar voice speak. I saw the man's mask and robes step out from behind the archway, sword in hand. I raised the steel blade, ready to fight again.

"Stand down. You may be powerful, but you cannot hope to defeat all of us." As he spoke, more of the cultists appeared, stepping out from behind trees and columns, completely surrounding me. There was indeed more of them, more than I could ever hope to defeat. Ten, fifteen, twenty, I didn't stand a chance. They had been waiting for me, prepared to take me down once I broke free.

"No one can break free from Lord Miraak's control, except one. The same one who has the power to free him from his eternal prison, this one is you, Dragonborn," he spoke.

I shook my head, keeping my sword raised and ready. "I'll be damned to Oblivion if I ever help you free your twisted master!"

The cultist raised his sword, pointing it my way. "Then you will fall, and you soul shall feed him."

The cultists all around me brandished their weapons and magic, running forward to fight.

" _FUS RO DAH,"_ I shouted at once, knocking a good number of them down, but not all. More came from behind me, I whirled around, swinging my sword to stop the attackers. Metal clashed against metal, I kicked at approaching cultists, causing them to stumble backwards.

" _YOL TOOR SHUL"_ I released my voice once again, causing oncoming attackers to be engulfed in flames. I raised my blade to continue the fight when I felt something strike the back of my shoulder. I glanced to my right, seeing the gleam of steel coming through the front of my shoulder. My eyes widened as red liquid dripped off the end of the blade before it retracted back out of me. I did not wait for the pain to set in, I would not let myself go down this easily. I tightened my grip of the sword in my left hand and swung back at the person behind me, only for my blade to meet with another. I saw it almost as if it were in slow motion, a second blade swinging upwards, tearing into my abdomen. I was facing more attackers coming from all directions, I didn't have time to react. The one now in front of me with the bloodied blade kicked his boot forward into my stomach, the air knocked out of me. I stumbled backwards, falling. I could see the sword raised, ready to strike the finishing blow.

" _FEIM ZII GRON,"_ my voice was growing weak, but it was enough. The world around me faded away, blurred like I was in some kind of dream. The sword went right through me, doing nothing. I was nothing more than a spirit lingering behind on the edge of Oblivion.

A powerful roar sounded from directly above us. All of them froze in place, looking upwards at once.

"Stand your ground!" The leader yelled out.

I glanced upward as two mighty wings beat down from overhead, a blast of fire rained upon attacking cultists. I could hear screams of terror, and see men crumpling up under the burning flames. I scrambled upwards the best I could, my sword slipped from my hand in my ethereal state. Slowly the world came back into view, my senses returning to me. I could feel the heat from the flames, only all of it was in my shoulder and abdomen. I grasped towards my arm at once, feeling the warm liquid fill my palm. I ran forward, seeking shelter out of the fray. I made my way behind the archway as a blast of fire burst on the ground where I once stood, many more cultists falling. I couldn't engage the beast, I could only try to get away as blood poured from my wound, the only protection I once had now on the ground behind me. The cultists now were either dead or fleeing, knowing they did not stand a chance, and now I could escape. Before I could take another step away, I felt the ground tremble at my feet, realizing the sounds of yelling and beating wings had stopped at once. I dared to glance around the archway, seeing if the beast still lived. There it stood, surrounded by fallen men, turning its powerful neck so it looked at me.

" _Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin,_ " he spoke, a phrase I had recognized from years ago, when I had first spoken to the dragon Paarthurnax. The dragon that lived atop the throat of the world, a place I ventured to in a time forgotten. I could hear his voice deep inside of my mind. I felt the freezing winds from that mountain again, it was cold, so cold… Why was I so cold?

I took a shaking step out from behind the arch, keeping my hand on my wound. I quickly became aware of the dragon's great size, much larger than the more common dragons I had fought in the past.

"The _sul_ grows near, _faal_ _tahrodiis_ _sonaak_ _vokrii_ ,"

"I… I don't understand…" I stumbled forward, falling onto my knees in the snow. Everything hurt, it burned, yet I was somehow still cold. I slowly lifted my head to catch another glimpse of the powerful beast, its dark eyes watching me intently. My chin only lowered again, my eyes resting upon the red blotch on my garments that only grew. It hurt so much, I wished it could all just be over, I wished the dragon would hurry up and deliver the final blow. The throbbing pain only grew in intensity, my vision began to blur. I didn't remember falling, but I felt the cool snow against my face, seeing the white turn crimson. I could see the claws of the dragon growing closer out of the corner of my eye, it would all be over soon…

" _Hin tiid lost ni nu meyz, dovahkiin,"_


	4. Chapter Four

" _By night you reclaim…_ "

The everlasting, crushing darkness surrounded me, filling me from the inside out. I was suffocating, drowning in it, unable to escape. A distant roar echoed from the depths, a memory of the cold, white world resided at the edge of my vision. I had to follow it, it was calling me back to the home I was stolen from. I tugged, I pulled, but I couldn't follow. A thousand arms, long and slender wrapped around every limb, pulling me further away.

" _What by day was stolen_ …"

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound emerged. The air was thick and heavy, snuffing out any light. I couldn't breathe, I could do nothing but collapse into the suffocating darkness, into the grasping arms.

" _Far from yourself_ …"

The voice carried through the air, always there in my mind. It was becoming a part of me, as if I knew nothing else but the darkness and that voice. The roar sounded again, strong and commanding. I looked for it, I looked for the light that could bring me back into my world.

" _I grow ever near to you_ …"

I forced open my mouth again, yelling out into the darkness with every ounce of my strength. "ENOUGH!"

I could see the glimmer in the distance, far away at the end of the tunnel. I could hear voices echoing through, as if to guide me towards them, I had to follow…

" _Your time grows near, Dovahkiin_ ," The voice was much louder this time. " _Nu hin sil dii_."

At once I was standing on solid ground again, watching through the hazy vision as the two black wings blocked the light from Masser. The red eyes of the beast glimmered from the darkness, staring me down with a look of hunger, ready to devour. He roared again, the sound cutting through the never-ending nightmare.

"Stay with me…" A whisper carried in the wind, "You're safe now…"

It was warm and comforting, like a mother's. I didn't feel so cold anymore, but there was still a deep pain that wouldn't go away. The pulsating pain that only intensified as the beast gnashed its fangs, its hot breath and claws growing closer.

" _Your eyes once were blinded_ …"

I cried out, trying to find that comforting voice again. I tried to run away from the monster, but my legs only sank deeper into the ground, trying to pull me back into the heavy blackness that surrounded me.

" _Now through me do you see_ …"

Deep and commanding, it tugged at me, always there at the back of my mind.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, I couldn't let it take me, not again. With everything I had I kicked at the darkness, struggling, yelling, the pain growing stronger…

I gasped, air filling my lungs as everything flooded in at once. My eyes opened wide, glancing around me frantically. Whatever happened before I couldn't quite remember, but I felt I was in danger, and I needed to get away.

Without thinking I swung my legs forward, only to tumble onto a wooden floor. The force of the impact caused a dull, yet strong pain to shoot through my arm and stomach. I sucked in a breath of air, forcing myself back up against the soreness of my body.

"You are awake?"

My eyes shot up towards the voice, a voice I could vaguely remember as if from a dream. Before me stood a woman, tall and proud, I could see she was a Nord. She looked battle-ready, fully dressed in heavy armor resembling a sort of steel with nordic designs, and wielding an strange blue axe of the likes I had never seen before.

"You should not move so much. You are lucky to even be alive, kinsman."

But I only ignored her, letting out a short groan as I stood up. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I-" I stopped mid sentence, wincing at the pain in my shoulder that seemed to spread to every corner of my body. I looked at my arm, seeing now the bandages wrapped around it, noticing the old, dry blood that had seeped through.

"I will explain everything, as long as you do the same. But first, sit down, and drink this," she handed me a bottle, filled with a familiar, red liquid.

Realizing I was no longer in danger, I slowly sat down on the bed behind me, taking the potion. I eyed my surroundings suspiciously as I raised the potion to my lips, downing it quickly before the bitter taste could set on my tongue. I began to feel better immediately, the potion coursing through my body, a warmth replacing the pain. I was still a bit sore, but I knew now the wounds would heal much faster. I could see I was in a wooden house resembling the nordic houses in Skyrim with a fireplace in the floor at the center of the room. My eyes returned to the woman as she began to speak.

"I am Frea of the Skaal, you are here in my village. But I must know, who are you and where do you come from?"

I hesitated, unsure as to who the Skaal were, but Frea seemed trustworthy enough, seeming to have brought me here and bandaged my wounds. "I am Soraya, I come from Skyrim."

"Skyrim…" She sat down on a chair in front of me, "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

I shook my head, "I must be honest, I have no idea where I am."

She lowered her brow and looked at me, confused with a soft, yet stern face. "You are in Solstheim."

"Solstheim?" I almost choked, "the island near Morrowind?"

She nodded. I knew I must have been somewhere in Morrowind, but hearing it was still nonetheless shocking. "How did I get here? To your village, I mean."

"It is a strange story, kinsman. I discovered you two days ago, brought here by none other than a dragon."

"A-a dragon?" My eyes widened, glancing at her in disbelief, "By the Nine, you can't be serious."

She nodded again, almost smiling at the strangeness of it. "Yes, and a rather large one, at that. It came down from the mountains to the west of here, speaking in the ancient tongue."

"Hmm," I mused, vaguely remembering the dragon's voice speaking to me in a greeting before I blacked out. "What happened after it showed up?"

"We prepared for an attack, but despite our fears, none ever came. The beast stayed outside the village, circling the same spot and roaring for hours, until it finally left without a trace," she narrowed her eyes at me, as if searching for signs of recognition. "I went to investigate the place where it circled, finding only you, almost dead in the snow."

"I don't believe it…" I shook my head, "and you say this was two days ago?"

"Yes," she responded, "you've been here since then, mostly sleeping."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Mostly?"

"You do not remember? You had gotten up on multiple occasions trying to leave, muttering some strange things. You were still gravely wounded, so I did not let you leave. I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since."

I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to think. "I don't remember any of this."

She nodded slowly, "I wondered if you would not. You seemed to be under the same influence as my people," Her voice fell with her gaze, speaking again in a voice full of anger, or sorrow, I could not tell which. "Something that has made them forget themselves… making them act against their nature."

I looked at her, beginning to remember what had happened at the temple. "Yes, the Nords, I've seen them, I was indeed under that same influence at the temple."

"You were at the temple?" Her expression softened into a look of sympathy, before quickly being replaced with a hopeful glance. "But you have broken free! Perhaps this means my people can too! Tell me, how did you do it?"

My gaze fell to the floor. "I… don't know. It was like a nightmare. There was this… voice, a horrible voice that seemed to fill me, to control me. I-" I sighed, shaking my head. "It took everything I had to fight it, but nobody else there was able do the same."

She had looked away, but I could see the worry that was written on her face. She stood up, motioning for me to do the same. "Come, you must tell Storn everything that has happened."

She handed me a fur cloak as I stood, I swung it over my shoulders, covering my garments that had been torn from battle. I relished in the relief I felt in my arm, the healing potion working wonders on my wounds. I followed her out the door, greeted by a blast of snow accompanied by winds that stung like ice. I pulled the cloak tighter around my shoulders, even though my blood was resistant to the cold, this wind was unlike anything I had ever been in, it felt almost unnatural. Frea, however, did not even flinch, clearly used to powerful snowstorms such as these.

I looked around at the small village I was now in, taking notice to how the houses reminded me of the nordic architecture from home. The village was strangely empty, however. I figured this must be because of the influence that claimed the villagers. It was not completely empty, however. In front of the largest house I saw three Nords sitting on the ground, surrounding a strange pillar of light that shot into the sky, warping and circling above the village. I stared in awe at this, seeing the snow and winds circling it. It was creating some kind of barrier, the cause of the this unnatural storm. We approached the three men, Frea began to speak to the one who I assumed was Storn, telling him all that I told her. When she finished, Storn looked up to me.

"So you have broken free of the dark influence that wields power over my people," his greying eyes searching my face intently, "I fear this may not be so, for once my own people were able to do the same. At first, it only happened during the night, but now they spend every moment at the Wind Stone, building some strange shrine."

"You're saying that I, too, will lose myself entirely to this influence?" I shuddered at the thought, I could not even imagine…

He nodded sorrowfully. Frea stepped forward, clenching her fists. "No, we must stop it before it is too late. Perhaps there is a way to save our people, Soraya and I can search the temple-"

"No!" I nearly shouted, furrowing my brows, surprised at my own outburst. "I… I can't go back, at least not yet."

"But it could be the only way to save you, we must try,"

I shook my head, "There's something evil there, I can feel it. Perhaps there is a way, but…" I bit my lip. It felt wrong, I had to find a way to free these people, but I couldn't risk being the one to bring about their destruction. I remembered the cultists, the things they said as they tried to take me into the temple. That was where they wanted me, they needed me there to free something- or someone. This… Miraak they spoke of.

Before I could explain myself further, a powerful roar sounded from outside the village.

"The dragon," Frea drew out her war axe, "It has returned!"

I turned at once to look, seeing the large beast flying outside the village. He flew back and forth, seeming unable to get through the barrier created by the Skaal.

"Here, Soraya. You will need a weapon," Frea handed me a one-edged blade with nordic designs carved into it. I looked at it and hesitated for a moment, but knowing we were up against a dragon, I reached for it. Wrapping my fingers around the handle, I gave it a swing to test out the weight and feel. I turned toward the dragon as it roared again, the mighty sounds forming familiar words in the ancient tongue.

" _Bo, Dovahkiin,_ " the beast shouted, now flying in place, the wind and snow whirling around and shrouding it behind the barrier. " _Dovahkiin!_ "

I understood at once, the dragon was calling for me to come to him. I remembered when I first saw this dragon at the temple, when I thought it would kill me, yet it did not. Instead it had spoken to me, greeting me in an almost friendly manner. I couldn't figure out why it hadn't struck the final blow while it had the chance, perhaps it had come back to finish what the cultists had begun.

"I don't know what he meant by bringing me here alive," I said to Frea, my voice growing cold as the wind, "But he will burn your village to the ground without hesitation unless we stop him."

Frea nodded, taking a step towards the beast. "Then let us fight him together, kinsman."

I tightened my grip on the sword, and made my way towards the edge of the barrier with Frea by my side. I took another look at the dragon through the raging snow, and paused. I could remember seeing the same thing once before, the thickening fog surrounding me from every angle. The words of the dragon tongue filling the air, His large, black wings pounding with my every heartbeat… With a deep breath, we finally stepped through the barrier. It was much more calm on the outside, the wind much more quiet through the chill air, despite the massive beast hovering above us.

" _Zu'u tinvaak wah faal hokoron_ " it spoke. I had little knowledge in the dragon language, but I was familiar with what was written in the books from my homeland. One particular line: " _Vey zeim hokoron pah_." It was a song, one that, if I remembered correctly, translated to "cut through enemies all." Indeed the dragon recognized me as the enemy, but if this was the case, why had it not yet tried to kill me?

By this point it did not seem to matter. It had come back for me, and not only for me, but this Nordic village that had risked its own safety to rescue a stranger. I had seen what the dragons were capable of, one of this size would level this defenceless town in seconds, and I could not let that happen.

"Enough of your games, _hokoro_ n," I returned as if to mock the beast, "we end this." I took a step forward, my head tilted in its direction, and release my voice. " _JOOR ZAH FRUL_ "

My Thu'um surrounded the dragon, taking hold of its body of bronze scales. A roar burst through the calmness of the air, " _Kreh rotmulaag_!" Its own wings failing it now as the Dragonrend shout pulled it to the ground.

I could see Frea besides me, her eyes widened in shock as the beast fell. "It cannot be... " her gaze shifted from the dragon to me. "You are… like _him_?"

I furrowed my brows at Frea, not understanding her meaning. Before I could question her, a familiar word issued from the beast.

" _YOL!_ "

Acting quickly, I pushed Frea out of the way just in time as the blast of fire flew into my body. I yelped in pain as I felt it burn my very skin through the cloak. I tore the cloak off at once, throwing it onto the ground as it burst into flames. I ignored the cold air that was now biting into my skin through my torn garments. I charged at the beast, sword in hand.

" _Mey_ ," it shouted, " _kriist tum_." It stood up on its hind legs, wings spread as it attempted to escape Dragonrend.

I raised my sword, swinging it down towards the beast's scales. Before I could strike, it swung its wing in my direction. The arm of the wing was brought down, hitting my chest. I felt the very wind knocked out of me, the world spinning out of control for a brief moment as I felt my back smack onto the cold ground. I heard Frea behind me yell in dismay as the dragon swung its wings down once more in a desperate attempt, now breaking free of the shout. I saw it ascend quickly, disappearing into the clouds.

I pushed myself up out of the snow, grabbing hold of the sword that had slipped out of my grasp. I glanced around, realizing the dragon was gone from our sight.

"Where did it go?" I looked to the sky above the snow-covered trees, seeing nothing more than snow floating gently down.

"It fled." I heard Frea behind me speak.

I looked to her. She was eyeing me warily, gripping her war axe tightly in her hand. "For a dragon as powerful as that to fall so easily, to flee in fear of a mortal… You are the same as _h_ _im_ , are you not?"

I just shook my head, confused, "I don't know who you speak of."

"Do not lie to me. You are the same as the one who enslaved my people, using twisted words in the dragon tongue to control others," Frea was beginning to look unnerved, unsure of what to think.

"Enslaved your people? You refer to Miraak," She spoke of the one I had been only trying to escape. I did not understand how she could say I was the same as him, after all that had happened. I had seen what he was capable of, the horrible ways in which he twisted this island and its people, I was nothing like him!

"Yes, the one my father claims to have returned. I did not believe him at first, such a thing is not possible. But I see it now," she shifted her war axe anxiously in her hand, motioning toward me, "I see what your voice can do, defying even the dragons. It is why you were able to break free of that dark influence. You are the same as Miraak, you are Dragonborn."

Dragonborn? Miraak was… was it even possible? I was not the only Dragonborn? Of course I knew there were others in the past, but to think one existed in the same era as I… I was stunned into silence, looking into Frea's face now filled with sudden mistrust. Was she afraid of what I could do? That I, too, could be capable of bringing about the destruction of her people?

"Frea, you mean to tell me Miraak, too, is-"

WOOSH

A strong gust of wind nearly knocked us off our feet, cutting me off. I stumbled backwards, throwing my arm up over my face to protect it. I could hear something in the distance, the familiar pounding that was once there before. I heard Frea yell something. I glanced over my arm, seeing now the great shadow swooping towards us. Before I could react, the cold claws of the beast wrapped around my arm, and in one beat of its massive wings, my body was yanked above the ground with it. I let out a yell in surprise, gripping tightly onto my sword knowing my life could depend upon it. My eyes widened in horror as Frea and the ground beneath me grew further and further away, fearing the dragon could release its grip at any second and I would meet my end on the rocks below. I did my best to lift my head against the wind, looking up at the massive body and neck. I tried to reach my free arm up and take hold of the claws, but only felt my arm slipping and immediately gave up, the dragon then tightening its grip. I thought if I only raised my arm high enough I could strike at its scales with my blade, but surely then it would let go of me… all I could do was wait and hope it did not intend to drop me.

I watched as it took me higher and higher into the mountains, passing over glaciers and ruins. I could even see the temple in the distance, but the dragon seemed to make an effort to avoid it, veering away in a different direction. Thick snow and clouds filled my vision, but I could see we were nearing a high point in the mountains before the dragon began its descent onto a peak. It neared a stretch of rock and snow, lowering down before I could feel the grip on my arm loosening. My arm slipped through and I tumbled onto the ground, a thick patch of snow softening the fall. The dragon landed besides me, the ground trembling as it did so. I pushed myself up onto one knee and raised my head to look at the beast, my fingers inching their way around the sword handle, ready to strike at any moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello dear readers! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update, I'm afraid I wasn't happy with the chapter when I first wrote it so I've been doing rewrites and whatnot, often taking breaks. I promise I'm not going to abandon this story, I'm going to see this one through to the end if it's the last thing I do!**

 **Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading, especially for your kind words, they're really encouraging! I know I'm not the best writer but I'm doing my best to make a good story, and having a lot of fun along the way. It makes me really happy to know there are people out there who are enjoying my story as much as I am! Thanks again, and I will get to work immediately on the next chapter so I don't leave anyone hanging for too long :)**


	5. Chapter Five

I was ready to fight.

On only one knee, I was still poised and ready to jump when needed. My hand itching to thrust forward the blade when the dragon dared attack, yet the dragon remained calm. Despite the fearsome curved horns upon its head, and seemingly aggressive face, it did not appear as if it was going to attack.

"Here, away from the prying eyes of _tahrodiis sonaak_ , the traitor," it finally spoke, the powerful neck turned to look over the mountain.

I watched its every move carefully, still unsure of the beast's motive. "Why have you brought me here, _dovah_?"

" _Hi hind wah krif, Dovahkiin. Zu'u koraav nii ko miin. Him paar fah grah._ " The dragon turned its neck to look at me with bright, piercing eyes. " _Nuz mu fen ni tinvaak ol hokoron hu, Bron._ "

"I cannot understand you, dragon."

"Hmm," a deep sort of grumble eliminated from its throat, "you claim to have the soul of a dovah, yet you cannot even _tinvaak,_ converse as one."

"You mock me. But I know you refer to me as your enemy, beast."

It raised itself up higher, no longer eye level with me. It stood upon its hind legs, towering over me as if in a display of power.

"Should I not, Dovahkiin? You _kriivah_ , slaughter us, and take our souls to create your own, twisted words. You cripple the _viing_ of my _zeymah,_ you tear us from the sky," its voice grew harsher, louder, booming from the peak of the mountain. " _Zu'u laan wah ag hi kolos hi kriiist!_ "

This sudden change of demeanor put my nerves on edge. I found myself standing up, instinctively taking a step back, before returning in equal harshness. "Then why haven't you killed me yet, dovah?"

It stopped. In a moment of silence, it lowered itself down again before me, its gaze falling from my own. " _Zu'u gruth dii zeymah ko trovit do nahkriin._ Do you not understand?"

I shook my head, bewildered from anything the dragon had said in its tongue, or what it had meant by not attacking. I awaited answers, every action on this island bringing only more questions. I was lost, and to think now I was seeking answers from a dragon. It was almost amusing to think, to remember the past once again. Traveling for hours through harsh climates and terrain, finally to speak with the dragon atop the Throat of the World. There was a sudden tinge of guilt inside me, remembering the days Paarthurnax helped me learn the Words of a shout that he scorned. The very same shout I used to tear this dragon from the sky, this dragon that had only just saved my life. What would Paarthurnax think to see me now?

"You know of the _tahrodiis sonaak,_ you know of Miraak."

The harsh name snapped me out of my thoughts, that name which haunted me ever since I stepped foot on Solstheim. The name that had no face, only a disembodied voice that followed me in the back of my mind.

"He is…" I hesitated for a moment, unsure if what Frea had last said was true. "He is like me?"

A growl, a grunt, it was hard to tell. The dragon shifted its head in a look of defiance. "To compare yourself to _him_ … No, Dovahkiin. to _him_ , you are nothing."

Perhaps this statement should have filled me with fear, a reminder of the dread that seemed to grow ever closer. But instead, I felt only anger. A deep frustration that built up inside, the frustration of not knowing what I was truly fighting.

"Nothing? He's Dragonborn, is he not? Which one of us was strong enough to travel to Skuldafn, to face the World Eater's armies alone, to destroy Alduin in the Immortal Plane?"

"You amuse me, Dovahkiin. I do not deny your power. The power of your Thu'um is why I bring you here, why I now _tinvaak_ with you, why I did not _kriivah_ , but rescue you in your broken state. You are correct, Miraak is Dovahkiin as you are."

I found myself shuddering. Perhaps it was just the cold from the wind, but I felt a chill run through my body, almost filling the air around us. So Frea had spoken truthfully, I was not alone in this era. I wasn't the only one with the "gifts" of the dragonborn, there was another out there like me, still alive, still waiting… I shook my head. What was I thinking? My mind was a frantic mess, I did not stop to think of what this could mean. I did not understand the other Dragonborn's power, what he was capable of.

"But you must learn, this Dovahkiin is not the same as you. Powerful, corrupt, ancient, his _rotmulaag_ , his power has grown beyond yours."

I shifted my gaze out to the dark clouds beyond the mountains, not wanting to meet the dragon's eyes. "How is such a thing even possible? What more is there to learn?"

"I do not know, but I have seen it," it turned its head to join me in watching the skyline. "From the days of old, when the dovah still ruled over the mortals, there was a _sonaak,_ a powerful priest in our order."

The dragon paused slightly, remembering an era long forgotten to the world.

"The _sonaak_ had a voice as strong as the dovah. ' _Sonaak do lot onikaan, aar do faal Diiv, ahrk hokoron do jul_.' He was called the Servant of Wyrm."

"He was Dragonborn?" I asked, to which the dragon continued.

"Indeed. He used his power against us, against his dovah masters. _Rotmulaag_ we had never learned, Words we would never dare speak. Your Words tear us from the skies, his Words command our actions. A _strategem_ , a trick of the _Deyra,_ Miraak had been taught how to bend our very wills to his wishes."

"That was Miraak? But when dragons ruled…" I turned towards the dragon to look for confirmation, "that was thousands of years ago!"

"So it was. And his power has only grown, even now-"

The dragon stopped mid sentence. Its head was tilted slightly, gaze still fixed to the sky.

"I fear we have little time, Dovahkiin."

I did not bother to ask why, I could feel it. Something was growing near.

"Then tell me why you've brought me here, why you're telling me any of this. I still don't understand, dovah."

The dragon looked back to me once more, its piercing yellow eyes I imagined to be burrowing into my thoughts.

"My name is Krifaarkah. _Zu'u bo ko trovit do nahkriin_ , I search for vengeance."

Krifaarkah, the name seemed to resonate within me. I could feel the meaning of the name, I could feel the struggles of this dovah, yet there was still so much I could not piece together. The answers he had given only brought more questions. How could a Dragonborn that existed thousands of years ago be influencing the people of this island now? I remembered the Cultist saying something of Miraak's soul being trapped, yet nothing seemed to fit. There was a darkness growing from the back of my mind. Something terrible was going to happen on this island, something terrible _was_ happening, and all of it surrounded the Dragonborn, his temple, his mysterious power…

I felt my gut twist in a moment of confusion, suddenly becoming aware of a more imminent danger approaching. Both our heads turned to look beyond the mountain where three pairs of eyes watched, nearing us quickly. Their Voices thundering from across the sky.

" _Tahrodiis Krifaarkah!"_

" _Un Thur saraan!_ "

" _Rok bel fin Dovahkiin!_ "

I found myself instinctively readying my sword. Though we were outnumbered, I could not help but act on the familiarity I felt from the days I thought were over. I would face the impossible, I would not fall without a sword in my hands.

" _Kriist tum, Dovahkiin,_ we have a task, we will not fight today." Krifaarkah pushed himself forward, now between me and the approaching dragons.

"A task? What do you-" I didn't finish my question. The dragons were getting closer, I knew we were out of time.

" _Geh,_ climb on my back. Quickly, we will fly."

I was taken aback by this. Indeed once before I had flown upon a dragon, I certainly did not expect to do so again. Without much room for hesitation, I grabbed hold of the bones that lined the dragon's spine, and hoisted myself atop his neck. His wings spread, and with a single, powerful beat, we were in the air. My body jerked back against the initial force of wind, if it weren't for my fingers desperately digging into to the jutting bumps along his spine, I would have surely met my end at the bottom of the rocky cliff below.

Krifaarkah's neck was stretched straight ahead, he paid little attention to the small figure clinging for dear life on top of him, only instead to dive down below the clouds as the sounds of roars grew closer from behind. I dared to glance back, and in the brief moments I turned my head, flames licked dangerously close to Krifaarkah's spaded tail, a blast of heat reaching my face. I jerked myself forward, ducking my head down besides his scales for some semblance of protection.

" _Grah!_ " I could hardly hear Krifaarkah's roar as the wind filled my ears, but his message was clear enough as his neck seemed to grow tense under his scales, and his body squirmed in the air. He could only keep ahead of the attacking dragons for so long, and fighting back may have been the only answer.

"Level yourself!" I said in return, in an attempt to match his volume. Krifaarkah stretched out his wings, his body yanked upwards as if pulled by a sudden updraft. When I was no longer fighting against the wind, I was able to turn around once more and respond with a shout of my own.

" _IIZ SLEN NUS!_ " The cold spewed from my words, colder than the freezing snow that stung my skin. It surrounded the nearest dragon, the words taking form as the blue ice that grew along the base of the dragon's wings. Its wings stiffened, its mouth gnashing open as if in an attempt to fight the ice, but its body only wobbled precariously. One wing dipped too low, pulled against the wind that dragged the whole beast beneath the clouds out of sight. That dragon was soon replaced however, by another who flew over his fallen brother without a second thought. Its grey eyes were trained only upon myself and Krifaarkah, unaffected by the cold of the shout.

" _FO KRAH DIIN!_ " It responded in kind.

"Dive!"

I called to Krifaarkah nearly too late. As the blast of cold passed over me, small icicles formed along the exposed skin of my arms. I grit my teeth as I could feel myself go numb, forcing myself to hang on while I pressed my face against the scales of Krifaarkah's neck.

"I need to use Dragonrend," I lifted my face from the scales, "we have to face them."

" _Motmahus_ , we will be exposed."

"I can't hang on much longer, it's the only way!"

Krifaarkah's wings beat down in a quick, yet powerful movement, pulling himself upwards into the sky. He tilted his wings in a diagonal motion, allowing himself to turn in an almost graceful movement. My eyes were dried against the sting of the wind, but I kept them forward despite it as both the two remaining dragons came into view. The wind slowed around me, the sting softening. The dragons drew close. Cold, seemingly lifeless eyes bearing in my direction. This was my one chance.

" _Dreh!_ "

I tightened my grip, opening my mouth with the words at the edge of my tongue, ready to be released. If only I hadn't hesitated in that moment. Across the expanse of the snow and sky, a subtle glimmer atop the grey dragon was enough to draw my gaze away from my target. Whether they were eyes, or a trick of my mind, I couldn't tell, but it bore into me with an powerful intensity. The glimmer grew brighter, glowing like gold in firelight, it was all I could see, all I could focus on.

" _Dovahkiin!_ " It was distant as an echo in a cave. Krifaarkah was no longer beneath me, it was only the sky, the fire, and at the center of it all, a golden mask unlike any I had ever seen. But yet, I could not shake the feeling that there was something familiar about it, like a bad dream I didn't want to remember. It was a trick, it had to have been, it faded in and out of Nirn as some ethereal figure, unnatural in the light of Magnus.

"Who are you?" I dared to ask, but it did not answer. Its metal appendages, spiraling outward, remained still. The slits in the eye sockets hid nothing more than a black abyss.

It spoke.

" _GOL HAH DOV!_ "

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **My apologies, this has taken me way too long to finish. I'd like to thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews! I'll do my best to make sure the next chapter doesn't take quite as long to publish as this one did.**


End file.
